


Art for Whitechapel Monster - the true story about Jack the Ripper

by DeancebraArt (Deancebra)



Series: Supernatural Art by Deancebra [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Digital Art, Graphic Description of Corpses, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Whitechapel Monster - the true story about Jack the Ripper by Nealinor and Andromytta





	Art for Whitechapel Monster - the true story about Jack the Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first off say that the mods have been great. It has been a pleasure in chat and arting. I claimed this as my first fic as I couldn't pass the chance of drawing the boys in vintage clothing. 
> 
> Nealinor and Andromytta have been great to work with, providing refs for what they had in mind and still left me with plenty of creative space. Great minds think alike and all!  
> I have been very happy with my claim and our communication. After all, what is better as an artist than to have two authors being very happy with what you do?
> 
> In case you feel like reading the story (and I really think you should do that!) [link to the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12250767/chapters/27837189)  
> If you want to check out the art on tumblr in bigger sizes, [here it is!](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/private/165754896253/tumblr_owvp0rat1T1wbqq9u)  
> 

[](https://ibb.co/kgUfOk)

[](https://ibb.co/dozQpQ)

[](https://ibb.co/gZYww5)


End file.
